A whole new world
by Elisabeth-P
Summary: The story is about they both confronting their feelings, it take place somewhere in season 4. I do not want to say too much because some people have not seen "Rise". Please give me a chance! and let me know what you think about it!


_Author note: This story take place somewhere in season 4. __If you didn´t watch "Rise" yet, maybe you don´t want to read it/ I was inspired in Aladdin song "A whole new world". / I could use a beta reader if someone is available because my English isn´t good even if I tried to do my best!_

**A whole new world**

Since a time ago, Kate is lying to Castle about what she remembers of the day of the shooting. Well, she thinks she is lying, and technically she is, but he already knows because she is not a very good liar. She changed her way to act in front of him, her way to talk. She looks at him differently. And also she cares a lot about how she looks when he is watching to her. She is acting pretty much like a teenager. And that is so not Kate.

She can't pretend that she doesn't know about the "I love you, Kate" because she remembers everything. And now, when he looks at her with all that love in his eyes, or when he is always there for her not matter what, she can´t ignore it. She can´t be blind like always was.

Rick tries everyday to forget about that, because it hurts him a lot know that she is capable of lie like this, it is like she is playing with his feelings.

So one day, he decides that is enough for him. He can't even works thinking about that. So he closes his notebook, takes his coat and goes to Kate´s apartment.

She is surprised when she sees him on her peephole because actually it's pretty late but at the same time is glad because she already missed him.

_-__Castle!...Wait a minute!_

Before open the door, she looks herself at the mirror and adjusts her hair in the misaligned pony tail. She puts some makeup on her lips and eyes, and hides her copy of Heat Rises under her sofa. He knows she already read it, but she is reading it all again.

Then she opens the door…

_-Hey! _

_-Hey!_

_-Can I come in now?_

_-Yes, of course, I am sorry to make you wait. __I was… _

_-…Is okay, Kate. _

_-_ _Did something happen?_

_-No. I want to talk to you about something. Do you have time?_

_-Yes, take a seat… __Do you want something to drink?... _

_-I am okay, thanks!_

He takes a seat on the sofa. She feels something odd about him.

She takes a seat on the same sofa but she leaves a distance between them.

_-What is wrong, Castle?_

_-Why should something be wrong? _

_-Well, is a bit late and your face is… weird__. I don´t know… I feel like something is happening and I don't know what it is._

_-Do you know that feeling, don't you? The one that "__ you feel like something is happening but you don't know what it is."!_

_-Okay, Castle, just talk because this entire situation is weird and I don´t like it. _

_-__Don't worry! Tomorrow you can pretend you don't remember._

With only that sentence, Kate immediately understands where all that is going and that scare the hell out of her.

_-Castle…_

_-I think now we are in the same page, isn´t it? _

_-Please, don´t! I… It´s…_

_-Stop it, Kate. You already lied to me for almost six months, you laughed right in my face. You mocked about my feelings. I can't take it anymore! It´s hurting me! You are hurting me!_

_-I am so sorry, Castle. I really am! _

_-Sure you are! _

_-Castle… Rick, I already explained to you how I feel, I couldn't manage that, too._

_-Yes, your wall, I know. But do you know what, Kate? "That" like you called it, they were my feelings.__ I am a real person, Kate. I have a heart, I have feelings, I cry when I am sad… I am not a robot or a fiction character in your world. I am not perfect, I know, but I am not a thing that you can use when you need it and then turn me off. I endured many things, pretend not to notice many others, but I can´t do that anymore._

Kate is already starting to cry, as well Rick too.

_-I am sorry…_

_-Kate, I don't want to hurt you, I love you so much to do that, but I need to know where I stand__, what I can expect. _

_-Rick… I know I was selfish, but I had to lie about what you said to me in the graveyard. __I wasn't prepared to talk about it. I knew that if I said that I remember everything I was going to have to say something, to make front to yours feelings and with them, my feelings too._

_-You just could have said that you didn't feel the same._

_-No, I couldn´t__, because that would have been a lie too. _

She stares at his eyes for the first time.

_-So you…_

_-…yes! But I don't want to be a broken woman for you, Rick! I want to be well, entire, so I c__an give you all of me. I was going to wait till I solve my mother´s case and then I was going to tell you how I feel._

_-_ _Do you never think that maybe then will be late? What if something happened to you, Kate? Or to me! We can live what we feel now. We can walk the way together and kick that wall of yours together. _

_-I am scared! What if…_

_-… What if we wait so much that it never happens?__ I don't want to die without live the love I feel for you, with you._

_-Me neither!_

_-So… Do you join me in this trip?_

_-Yes, I do!_

He kissed her softly on the lips and then hugs her. She smiles. He smiles.

_-I am so glad that you are a __courageous person, Castle. Because now I know that I am not!_

_-__Yes, you are… I can show you... _

He takes her hand and put the other one in her cheek.

_-I love you, Kate!_

She smiles and kisses him on the lips.

_-I love you too, Rick!_

-See! You are a _courageous person, too!_

_The end!_


End file.
